


Treading Old Ground

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Cabanela has a realisation about the grim reality of repeating five years as a police detective. A heart to heart ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Treading Old Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Stoic whumpees".

Sauntering over to Jowd's desk, gaze sweeping over the cluster of papers, a smiling face jumps out at him. So young and pretty. Model student, always home by curfew, no record. And yet, she disappeared without a trace. Placing a hand on his hip, Cabanela poses the question casually. "What do you think? Eloped with a secret lover maaaybe?" Statistics suggest otherwise, but it's still better than the alternative. His eyes shift to Jowd.

Jowd's face contorts. It's such a subtle shift that had Cabanela not already had an eye for this kind of thing, he might have missed it. For a brief second, he sees it, the flash of sadness shimmering within those blue pools, betraying a haunted soul burdened with knowledge. A liquid chill flows down Cabanela's spine.

A light shrug of his shoulders. Casual smile. "We can only hope."

Gods dammit all. Right now, Cabanela wants nothing more than to drive a fist into his own face. Why in blazes didn't he think about this sooner?

Jowd knows. He's gone over these cases already. Killers, victims, crimes and circumstances, they are already in his head. He should have thought about that before making such a careless comment. He just didn't think. Gods, Cabanela can't even imagine knowing all this stuff ahead of time.

And it's not like there's anything Jowd can do about it. How careful he has to be, keeping his mouth shut, recalling the evidence he has on hand, the evidence he doesn't. Unable to say who did it and who is going to die next. Nobody would buy him being a psychic detective. That would be absurd. They would think him a criminal mastermind. So he has no choice but to be silent about it all and to work under the limits of what should only be known to them.

How could Cabanela not have realised it sooner? He feels like such a fool. 

Jowd never said a thing. Cabanela didn't think, didn't ask. Hell, Jowd might even know about Cabanela's own cases, future ones too. Not that he would even think to ask. Cabanela would much rather solve them himself, thank you very much. 

With furrowed brow, Jowd gazes at him. "Something wrong, Cabanela?"

Cabanela shakes his head, forcing a smile. "Nothin', baby. Maybe she'll turn up. It happens, right?" Though he's trying to speak in a light tone, his voice sounds distinctly strained to his ears. He half-heartedly saunters over to his own desk and sits down, turning his attention to his own work and trying not to think about how Jowd is feeling as he treads old ground. Except it's all Cabanela can think about.

That evening, Jowd and Cabanela walk out of the station together. Cabanela asks to speak privately and the two of them seek out a quiet spot far away from prying eyes.

Jowd has his hands in his pockets. Looking serious, he searches Cabanela's face with his gaze. "You noticed it, didn't you?"

Cabanela exhales. Moves his head from side to side. Should just keep pretending. Act like he knows nothing. But he can't do that. He hates the idea of Jowd shouldering another burden alone. It took Jowd so much courage to tell him and Alma about that other timeline. Left to it, he would probably keep this locked away in his heart for the remaining four years.

Jowd's eyes disappear beneath his bangs. "I see." His voice is a soft murmur. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give it away. After all this time, you never asked so I figured you hadn't realised it."

Cabanela grits his teeth. "You didn't say anything. But of course, why would you need to?" A hollow laugh comes from his throat. "It's something I should have thought about myself. I'm such a fool. You were keeping it all to yourself, not talking about it all this time, and there I was, commenting on your cases and your work, like everything was normal." Pressing a hand to his head, he sighs. "Dammit. I'm sorry, Jowd. I really wanted to punch myself after what I said this morning. I just didn't think. It didn't occur to me you already knew!"

"It's alright," Jowd says softly, putting a hand on Cabanela's shoulder. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been so careful up until now, trying not to give it away, acting normal. Of course you would notice a tiny little slip up. You're a brilliant detective after all."

"This isn't right!" Cabanela cries out. "Having to go through all of it twice, just... knowing everything already... why didn't you talk to me about it?"

Jowd raises his head. "I can't, not to you or Alma. Not a soul." Pause. A slight tilt of his head. "Well, not a human soul anyway."

Ah. Sissel. Of course. It's good that Jowd has someone around he can confide in on that subject then. "But, still-"

"It bothered you when you saw my face this morning, didn't it? I could tell. You kept looking at me and I could see it in your eyes. If I talked to you about it, I could end up saying too much. If I could, I would erase your memory of this morning right now."

Pain radiates in Jowd's eyes, dark and intense. Gazing deep into those pools of sadness, Cabanela is overcome by a crushing wave of sympathy. He understands. Just knowing the outcome of the case won't be a happy one makes him ill at ease. Gods, he wishes he hadn't seen the look on Jowd's face. It's far preferable leaving it unknown and still having a shred of hope to cling to.

That's why Jowd is staying silent. He's the only one who knows, ghost cats aside, and that's how it should be. Well, it would be far preferable if Jowd didn't know either of course, but Cabanela can't very well think of a solution bar bludgeoning him over the head and hoping it's enough to give him amnesia for the next four years. Which he would never dream of attempting. Gods only knew though, Jowd might actually agree to it.

Cabanela rubs his eyes and blinks. He studies Jowd's face. His throat bobs. "If you ever need a hug or somethin', just let me know, okay? I'm always available if you need me."

Jowd steps forward and throws his arms around Cabanela. Returning the hug, Cabanela pats his back.

"Thank you, Cabanela."

"No problem, baby. I just want to help you in any way I can."

Cabanela doesn't bring the subject up again, doesn't look too closely at Jowd's work or pry into details of the cases he's working on. Of course, it's impossible not to actually hear about them. Part of him hates to think what might come up. High profile cases aren't common in a small and quiet town like this, but still. Jowd works tirelessly every day at his desk, looking as passive as ever. Cabanela can't help but marvel at his friend's stoic nature. That cat has got to be the best free therapist ever.

The years go by. Case after case come their way. A murder here, a hit and run there. Pretty average cases. Cabanela dreads the day he might hear of a serial killer or a child murderer. Should such a case be given to Jowd, Cabanela might be prying it from his hands by force.

Come Alma's birthday, five years past the fall of Temsik, and those fears of his have never come to pass. The following morning, Cabanela breezes into the station, his white coat flowing behind him. His steps are light as air as he dances over to Jowd's desk. Here he is, sitting at his desk. It may be a perfectly normal thing to see, but to him right now, this is the most beautiful sight.

"Good mornin', baby." Cabanela greets him with a radiant smile."I'm just feelin' like I'm on top of the world today. How about you?"

Jowd's eyes shine with relief. He sits in his chair, shoulders straight and back tall, with a smile on his lips. "Just wonderful. I feel..." Pause. Eyes shift away. Come back to Cabanela's. A soft exhale. "I feel free."

Cabanela beams. "Glaaad to hear it, baby." 


End file.
